Conventionally, for example, a vehicle outer panel and the like is formed by press-forming of a laminated work (refer to the patent document 1). According to the press method and the press device described in this patent document 1, the blank holder holds the end part of a work, applying fold pressure to the work. Then, an upper die is lowered to press the work with the upper die and the lower die, whereby the work is press-formed.    Patent Document 1: Unexamined Japanese Patent Application, First Publication No. 63-194826